


Lebensmüde

by LunaLeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Not necessarily a ship fic, SNK AU, Suicide Attempt, can be read as friends supporting one another, either way its cool, ereri, or ereri, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Lebensmüde is a compound noun made up of the words Leben (life) and müde (tired). It, therefore, translates to 'life tired'.Eren's mother passed away recently and he can't cope so he tries to do something stupid, Levi stops him.





	Lebensmüde

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this about a year ago and found it while navigating through my computer files. English is not my first language but strangely, I feel more comfortable writing in English. My apologies if you find any mistakes! If you have any feedback wether is good or bad, I will appreciate it :)

It was a cold, rainy November night. Eren was sitting on the edge of the 10 stories, old-fashion building where he lived. From there he could see the city lights, the cars, the people, some of them walking, others running trying to cover themselves from the rain.  
He had been there crying for the past two hours or so, completely soaked and freezing.

Levi had the habit of going there to smoke after classes. He wasn't allowed to do it inside of the apartment so he had to escape to the rooftop every night.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ — Levi asked, surprised to see Eren, his sister's best friend there. It was almost 11:00 PM. Hardly anyone ever went to the rooftop, it was all rusty and the view wasn't one to die for.

He noticed Eren was trembling and silently sobbing, holding on to the edge of the wall like his life depended on it.

‘’What's going on? Is everything alright?’’ — Levi questioned while slowly walking towards Eren, worried about seeing him standing so close to the edge. The green-eyed boy ignored his question.

‘’Eren?’’ — ‘’I’m fine, everything is fine. Leave me alone.’’ — He cried.

‘’I know for a fact that you’re not fine, look at you.’’ — ‘’Come let me help you.’ —’Levi threw his cigarette away and tried to get closer to Eren. — ‘’Let’s go inside, its cold. You are going to get sick.’’

‘’ I don't care! If you get closer I will jump.’’

Levi stopped on his feet. He knew that Eren was short-tempered, so he tried to remain calm. — ‘’So, why are you upset?’’

‘’Why do you care?’’

‘’I don't know, I guess I am curious to know what makes you want to do this.’’

‘’I miss mom.’’ — He whispered. It was obvious. Karla, Eren’s mother had died just a few weeks ago. This deeply affected him. Levi remembers the day that it happened, Eren lost it and had to be sedated since he could not stop crying.

‘’Well, it sucks about your mom but I am sure she would not want you to do this, am I right?’’

‘’Why shouldn’t I jump? It’s not like she can do anything about it. She is dead.’’

‘’Because I would be forced to reveal my superpowers and fly to rescue you.’’

‘’So you can fly?’’ — Eren replied with a teary chuckled. — ‘’ Don’t worry, I'll take your secret to my grave, which seems like it could be soon.’’

‘’Don't say that’’ — An awkward silence followed. After a couple of minutes of just listening to the rain and Eren’s sobs, Levi asked — ‘’Have you played the new Star Wars game?’’

‘’I've only seen the trailer, but Mikasa told me you have it.’’ — Eren answered surprised by the unusual question.

‘’I do, would you like to go play? We can kick Mikasa’s ass, I think she is still awake.’’

‘’Right now?’’ — he sighed. — ‘’ Ok.’’ — He shifted his body and stepped away from the edge.

Levi took the opportunity and grabbed Eren by the arm. His skin felt icy Eren looked at Levi, that looked like he was either dialing or texting someone.

‘’ What are you doing?’’

‘’ I am calling an ambulance’’— ‘’What? Why?! Let me go, Levi, I am not going to do anything, I am not crazy.’’

‘’I never said you are, but you need help.’’

 

 

While they were waiting, the seriousness of what he attempted to do hit Eren like a ton of bricks.

‘’I’m not okay Levi, it hurts, it fucking hurts, I’m so tired.’’ Eren said between tears. ‘’ I miss her, I just want to see her again.’’

‘’I know. I know’’ — Levi replied while hugging him.

 

Sometimes, when one person is absent,  
the whole world seems depopulated.  
—Allphonse de Lamartine

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it to the end, thank you so much for reading. I know that at times Eren said over-dramatic stuff, but the boy is over the top and we know that he was pretty close to his mother, so of course that he is not in the right state of mind. 
> 
> About Levi, I know that he sounded like he was calm, but in the inside he was freaking out.


End file.
